


Namesake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur goes to Ealdor with Merlin during lambing season-Prompt:422 Photo Prompt from archeologist d (lamb in a pasture)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Namesake

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** Namesake  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:**  
 **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur, Hunith  
 **Summary:** Arthur goes to Ealdor with Merlin during lambing season  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Word Count:** 629  
 **Prompt:** 422 Photo Prompt from archeologist d (lamb in a pasture)  
 **Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Namesake**

Merlin just wanted to see his mother and rest for a few days. The last thing he wanted was Arthur tagging along but that's exactly what happened.

The journey was cold and wet. They only stopped to rest the horses. They arrived early in the morning soaked through and tired.

Hunith was surprised when she heard horses go past her door. She put the kettle on the hook and stoked the fire before she went to the door to see who it was.

Hunith smiled as she saw Arthur and Merlin coming out of the stables with their bags.

"Merlin! You didn't tell me you and Arthur were coming." Hunith kissed his cheek. "Both of you get inside and get warm."

Arthur smiled as he went inside. "I hope we haven't inconvenienced you."

"No Arthur. I was up anyway. One of our ewes gave birth in the night. She isn't doing well but the lamb is strong." Hunith explained. "Merlin, you should take a look at them both."

"Mother, I'm training to be a physician for people not animals." Merlin warmed his hands by the fire.

"I just thought you might be able to help." Hunith started to prepare some food.

Arthur nudged Merlin and whispered. "Just do it to make her happy."

Merlin sighed. "Where are they?"

"In the near barn. We are keeping the expectant ewes separate until they give birth." Hunith told him. "We have quite a few this year. We may be able to take one or two to market when they're older."

Merlin left his warm spot by the fire and went to the near barn. He found the ewe with Jacob and looked her and the lamb over.

"Good to see you, Merlin. What do you think?" Jacob stroked the ewes head.

"Not good. I can do nothing for her. She was too old to have another lamb. She should have been kept away from the rams. If she makes it to sundown, then she may have a chance. The lamb will have to be put with another nursing ewe. He strong and will want food."

"Meg is planning on bottle feeding her. The other ewes don't want him. He's pushy and a little greedy." Jacob grinned.

"I know someone like that." Merlin laughed. "I'll leave you to it." He went back to his mother's house. He entered just as Hunith was putting food on the table.

"How is she?" Hunith asked.

"She's old and weak. Time will tell. Jacob says Meg will be feeding the lamb by bottle. He's been rejected by the nursing ewes."

"Will he survive being bottle fed? It's not natural." Arthur inquired.

"He will be fine. You should name him 'Arthur'." Merlin grinned.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Hunith put a dish and cup in front of Merlin. "Both of you, eat your food."

"I'll hunt for meat for your pot when there's more light." Arthur promised then thought for a minute. "I don't know if I like the idea of a lamb named after me. It's odd."

"Trust me. He's an Arthur." Merlin sipped his tea and felt the chill melting away.

By nightfall, the ewe had died. Merlin had went out to the barn to be with her in the end.

Arthur joined Merlin in the barn when he heard the news. He cuddled the little lamb in his arms. "You'll be just fine, Arthur. I lost my mother too."

The little lamb seemed comforted by Arthurs words. It fell asleep in his arms.

"Arthur, put him in with the other lambs." Merlin told him. "It's getting late and we should get some rest."

"Not yet." Arthur shook his head. He stroked the lambs head. "Not yet."

Merlin patted him on the shoulder. "I understand."


End file.
